


That Time Of Year

by Tomlinslut28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson's Birthday, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinslut28/pseuds/Tomlinslut28
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Louis' birthday and Harry finds a way to spice things up and make it special for him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 20





	That Time Of Year

Harry is tired after a long day of work at the bakery. All he wants to do is go home to his loving fiancé, Louis. The pair got engaged almost a year ago to the date.

You see, it's Christmas Eve and Louis' birthday today, and tomorrow makes one year since Louis proposed. 

Harry sighs as he gets in his car, carefully placing down the birthday cake he has spent the past week on to make perfect for his love. It is a light blue in color, with piping on the sides and dark royal blue flowers on top that took FOREVER to make. It will all be worth it when he sees the look on Louis face when he sees the cake, Harry thinks to himself.

The drive home was short, and he couldn't stop thinking about the gift he has waiting for Louis al wrapped up, hidden under the sink in the kitchen. Louis never cleans so Harry thought it was a safe place to hide the gift. Will he like it? Will he think it's weird? Harry shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts just as he is pulling into the driveway.

As he is getting out of the car he notices Louis' car is gone, weird, he thinks to himself. Louis usually is home when Harry gets home. He checks his watch. 2:06pm. Harry racks his brain trying to remember if Louis mentioned anything about last minute errands. 

Nevertheless, Harry goes inside to get things together for the evening. He starts preparing a special dinner for them, and sets the cake in the fridge. He tries hard not to think of the gift that is just beneath the sink, but fails miserably. 

Just as his face is set with worry, Louis walks in the door carrying multiple gift bags. 

"Hey love!" Louis sets everything down by their beautifully decorated Christmas tree, and looks up at the boy to give him a kiss. "What's wrong?" He kisses Harry lightly on the lips, going up on his tippy toes to reach.

Harry plasters a smile on his face. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong. I was just worried dinner might not be done on time." 

Louis lets out a sigh of relief knowing nothing is really wrong. "We have all the time in the world love, no need to worry about something like that." Louis kisses his again but this time Harry leans down and cups Louis' face. The kiss deepens for a moment, before Louis pulls away. "I don't want your food to burn, and the way your kissing me makes me want to start my birthday celebration early."

Harry blushes deep red and giggles. He turns his attention to the food in front of him. 

"How was your day, babe?" Louis asks him. 

"It was good! Very busy, and chaotic, but really good. I finished your cake this morning."

Louis face lights up and he makes a move towards the fridge to take a peak. Harry blocks the way with the wooden spoon he is holding and says, "No way! No peaking until it's time!" The pair laugh. 

"Alright love." Louis says with a slight laugh. "Are you going to be in here a while? I want to do some wrapping in the bedroom but don't want you to see what I got you." 

Harry nods. "I'll be in here a while. Making a whole spread for tonight. If I need to get in the bedroom for some reason I'll knock." 

Harry turns his full attention back to the stove top and stirs. Louis leaves with a kiss on Harry's cheek and Harry somehow still manages to blush. Damn that man, Harry thinks to himself. Even after all this time Louis still manages to make him blush at the slightest of things.

Harry works in the kitchen for the next hour and a half preparing all the veggies, roast, and desserts. In reality, Harry is definitely over cooking, but hey, what's wrong with some leftovers, right?

After cooking in the kitchen for far too long, Harry starts to set the table, and puts all the food out. In the end, the table is covered in Louis' favorite foods: mac n cheese, stuffing, green bean casserole, and turkey. Harry looks at the table very very proud of himself for whipping up something that looked so tasty. 

Being that Louis is still in the bedroom and dinner is ready, Harry decided to go check on him. Louis was never good at wrapping and he can only imagine the kind of mess he made in there. Harry knocks on the door lightly. No response. He knocks this time louder. He hears movement and then Louis call out sleepily, "Come in!" 

Harry was right about the mess, the place was in shambles. Harry laughs out loud, looking at the tired Louis. "Did you fall asleep while wrapping?" Harry asks.

Louis laughs nervously. "Uh, no of course not." Just as he says this he yawns. The pair laugh. 

"Dinner is ready love. Let's clean this fast before we eat so we don't have to worry about it later." Harry tells him. 

Louis starts picking up wrapping paper, "What's happening later?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Dessert. Now clean!" Harry says jokingly.

"I'm sure hoping you're not talking about actual dessert and you are talking about yourself."

"Maybe both if you behave."

"It's my birthday though!"

"Yes and only good birthday boys get their presents." Harry pats his head as he jokes with the man he loves.

After dinner, they lay down for a movie while they wait to make room in their stomachs for cake. The talk about small things, like what they are looking forward to most about tomorrow, and New Years Eve plans. They are both excited to see their family. They are seeing Harry's in the afternoon, and Louis' in the evening. The morning is theirs to enjoy. 

The movie finishes and they had barley watched any of it. But that isn't anything new. Usually they end up doing stuff during it or talking through the whole thing.

Harry pulls out the cake and unwraps it from it's box. Louis is blown away. 

"It's beautiful baby. Thank you." He kisses Harry on this lips for quite a long time to show his appreciation. 

Harry lights 28 candles and sings to him softly and Louis blows out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?"

"I'm 28 years old, I don't make wishes anymore." Louis laughs. 

"What? You have to make a birthday wish!"

"Why? Everything I have it right here in front of me." Louis says looking deep into Harry's green eyes. 

Harry is taken aback, being that they were just joking around and then Louis hits him with something so heart felt and beautiful. 

"I love you so much, I can't wait to be your husband."

"Same, baby, same."

They kiss again and know Harry is getting anxious knowing his gift is going to be given soon. 

"Gift time?" Harry asks shakily. 

Louis looks at him, slightly worried, but lets it go. "I would love it."

"Okay wait here and close your eyes. No peaking, it may take a few minutes." 

"Is it a big gift." 

"It's the size of me." Harry says internally laughing at his own joke. The gift is him. 

Harry scurries to the kitchen and grabs the bag from under the sink and goes to the restroom to put it on. Louis specifically said he didn't really need or want anything this year and having Harry was enough, but Harry still wanted to do something special for the occasion. 

Harry put on the deep red baby doll lingerie and red heels. He took two deep breaths. In and out. Harry has never really dabbled in women's clothing, no less lingerie, so needless to say he was nervous. But he knew the man waiting for him in the other room loved him so much that it didn't matter is he liked it or not. Worst comes to worst he takes it off. No big deal, he thinks to himself.

Harry comes out of the bathroom and stands there for a moment before looking up at Louis. He still has his eyes closed and is patiently waiting.

"You can't open your eyes yet. I'm just leading you somewhere." Louis reaches out both of his hands to be guided. 

"Ooo are you taking me to the bedroom, you are a dirty man, Styles."

Harry nervously giggles. "Shut up." They laugh. 

With one last deep breath Harry speaks. "You can open your eyes." He barely whispers. 

Louis opens his eyes and looks Harry up and down. Then up and down again. He licks his lips before turning Harry and pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. 

"You've been holding back on me. You look so sexy like this baby. Wish you told me sooner you like lingerie. Would've given you loads of it." He says between kisses. Louis hikes up the baby doll dress and tugs on the thong Harry is wearing, "I'll be sad to see these go." He flips Harry around so he is on his stomach and slaps his ass, toying with the thong again. 

"You look so sexy like this for me. And knowing it's for my eyes only makes it even better." 

He tugs the thong all the way to the side and grabs lube from the bedside drawer. He lubes up his finger and gets to work. Pumping in and out with his fingers curved. Harry moaned out "Fuck." 

"You like that baby?" Louis asks as he kisses Harry's neck. 

"Mhmm." 

He continues to finger fuck him and kiss his neck. Biting and sucking, sure to leave a mark. He only pauses for a moment to get undressed.

"Stay just like that for me, love. Arch that back for me. I'll be right back."

Louis disappears for a moment before coming back with handcuffs. "I want to try something with you." 

Harry nods and smiles. He puts both of his arms behind his back and waits to be cuffed by the man he trusts most in this world. He is quickly cuffed and Louis resumed working him open with his fingers. Moans and heavy breathing fill the air.

"Put it in, I'm ready." Harry says impatiently.

Louis obeys and pushes in, bottoming out. They both moan. Louis at the tightness of the hole and Harry with being so filled.

"You feel even better when you look like this baby." He pushes in and out. 

Harry moans in response. 

Louis slaps his ass once more and continues the rhythm. There is nothing but love in the air in this moment. Two people connected, making love.

Louis' pace quickens and he grabs the handcuffs in one hand and Harry's hip with the other, pushing in faster and faster. 

"Fuck, love you're going to make me cum fast tonight. You look so fucking sexy" 

"Two rounds?" 

"Yes.

Louis thrusts upward hitting Harry's prostate, making him cum instantly. Louis follows a few moments later with a grunt. 

They both fall on the bed, heavy breathing. Louis unlocks Harry's cuffs and flings them to the other side of the room. He then pulls Harry close, cuddling him from behind.

"You look so beautiful." He says. 

"You are so beautiful." Harry murmurs. "Happy Birthday. I love you."

"And I, you." 


End file.
